And the Rain Began to Fall
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: 'It can't happen... Not here, not now... The sun...where has the sun gone? I can't see...there's only darkness... There's no more sun...'


A/N: OK, keep in mind that this isn't my normal mindset. This isn't a comical, amusing fic like Road Trip or I Don't Understand. No, this is a dark fic instead of a happy cheery one. It's all because today has been a rather bad day in all. Imoto wasn't on the bus this morning, but she did come to school; the anticipation of the director of the fall play posting the cast listing has made me on-edge; imoto sent me home when I wanted to stay with her, I almost cried then. And then, when I thought she might be home from auditions, I called, and her great grandma had died, and she was bummed about that, and she has to go to a funeral tomorrow and I'll be all alone again. So, all in all I've been tempted to cry twice today, and I actually did once, after I got off the phone with imoto-chan. I know it's not her fault, but I hate being alone. OK, rant over, sorry to depress you all. ^^;;

Warning: Character death. Sorry, that's just what my mindset is right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-----

The grey clouds shrouded the clearing, promising an oncoming storm. 

The distinct sound of battle rang from below. Clashing metal, flesh hitting flesh, gun retort, explosions. The telltale noises caused by conflict.

Clouds tumbled over each other in an angry mockery of the fight below.

Son Goku held his own against the youkai. Never had they been so strong before, but the boy could stand his ground. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai had been doing the same, but the youkai this time had stamina, and lots of it. Almost too much.

The clouds became increasingly darker by the minute.

A cry rang out, and the monk, the boy, and the kappa turned to the voice. A youkai stood over the body of Cho Hakkai, holding up a blood-coated cutlass and crowing in victory.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo yelled, aiming his gun at the youkai that had claimed the life of his comrade. Goku, in shock, caught a glimpse of something running up behind Sanzo's unprotected back. His mouth formed an O, and he tried to yell the monk's name, but his vocal cords seemed to be paralyzed.

In a flash of a second, a red blur moved, blood cascaded into the air...and Sha Gojyo fell.

Sanzo grunted and turned to wipe out the youkai behind him with one fell swoop. Goku fell to his knees.

__

Hakkai...

__

Gojyo...

"Goku!" Goku blinked out of his trance in time to hear the gunshot and see the youkai fall in front of him. He looked up into the angry face of Sanzo. "You need to watch yourself." As to suppourt the fact, he fired a bullet behind himself without looking, obliterating a few more of the youkai.

__

What's wrong with him?

__

Doesn't he care that two of our friends have been slaughtered in front of our eyes?

__

Doesn't he feel the sorrow that I feel?

__

Why can't I understand?

The clouds above rumbled with thunder.

Goku got up off his knees, looking Sanzo in the eyes.

"Sanzo..."

Goku heard a noise like ripping flesh, and something sharp pricked him in the stomach. Looking down shakily, he found a spear plunged through Sanzo's midsection. Sanzo's face was contorted in pain and frustration, and stayed that way before falling to a startled Goku's feet seconds later.

__

Sanzo...

__

No...

__

Not Sanzo...please, dear god no...

In a fit of rage, Goku launched himself at the remaining youkai, nyoibou in hand, wreaking havoc and causing massacre among the still standing enemies.

__

It can't happen...

Not here...not now...

The sun...where has the sun gone?

I can't see...there's only darkness...

There's no more sun...

Minutes later, Goku finally became aware of his surroundings again. Dropping nyoibou, he fell to his knees next to Sanzo's body. Cradling the monk's head in his arms, Goku began to softly cry.

__

Where?

Where is God during this...?

God...

God is a fool.

Goku looked through tear-stained eyes at Hakkai and Gojyo, who lie not far from him in pools of their respective blood.

"Gojyo...Hakkai...Sanzo..." he choked. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he threw his head back and wailed in agony.

"SANZO!!!"

__

Cho Hakkai, the first to die...

Sha Gojyo, gone with nary a cry...

Genjo Sanzo, we knew thee well...

Son Goku...your life is hell.

And the rain began to fall. 


End file.
